BrambleClan
BrambleClan Clutch The Bramble And You Will Be Pricked. ↽Introduction⇁ You wandered through the evening, the crisp moonlight guiding you. Recently, your twoleg made the mistake of letting you outside, which resulted in you escaping into the depths of the deep, humid forest. As you explored the nature around you, your senses strenghened and you felt a bit more confident. After a few minutes of looking through the forest, there was a sudden rattle in the bushes in front of you. Your pathetic claws unsheathed and you marched closer to the sound in order to investigate, all of a sudden, a mouse lept out of the bush and you flung back in panic, tumbling onto the ground, dust getting into your eyes. Your confidence quickly decreased and you started at yourself in embarassment. You decided to return home, as the life of a rogue was not for you. Unfortuntely, the scent you had followed was no more and the luminous moon that led you was covered in a thick fog. You decided to continue on your journey but was quickly left in fear as the sounds of other animals silenced your own breathing. You walked towards a river and decided to follow it upstream in hope of discovering shelter. As you followed the river, an interesting aroma entered your nostrils. Being the curious feline you were, you followed the scent only to be cornered in a small area surrounded by large oak trees. The moment you arrived, a large brown male cat attacked you from the bushes behind you, scratching and tearing at your pelt, reaching your flank. You whimpered as blood hit your mouth and you gagged at the funky taste. The male cat got off of you and prepared himself to attack you once again, but as he ran towards you, you swiped your small claws against the cat's nose. He glared at you and began to viciously hiss. "How dare you invade our territory, I could kill you right now!" he said, the venom in his voice causing you to feel insecure and panicked. "I.. I didn't mean to, I got lost!" you replied, stuttering. "Lost? How do I know your not a rival rogue!? he hissed. "If I was, don't you think I would've fought you better?" He looked at you in agreement and sighed. "You're right, you were absolutely terrible. Why don't I take you to my camp and my leader will sort this out, and don't try anything or I'll kill you on the spot." he said defensively. You nodded quickly and followed him into the camp, discovering a beautiful meadow of cats asleep and the smell of delicious prey. You continued to follow him into the well protected territory and he brought you to a large curved tree where a cat sat upon it. "Nettlestar, I found this clueless cat on our territory, shall I leave?" he said. Nettlestar looked at you and nodded back at the male cat. "I am Nettlestar, and who are you?" "I am just a simple housecat.." you looked at the tag on your neck, it read "{insert name here}". He looked at you with a judgemental expression on his face. Clearly the tom wasn't fond of kittypets. Nettlestar lept off of the highrock and slowly observed you. "Well {insert name here}, would you be interested in joining BrambleClan?" he asked hesitantly. The offer suprised you at first and you thought about it. If you left, you may never find your twoleg again and face certain death,. If you stay, you'd make new friends and learn what these cats knew. The choice was yours. "I would like to join." you answered back. "Well then, welcome to BrambleClan." Nettlestar said with a kind grin on his face. Written By: 'Anarchii/Oakkit Information '~Basic Information~ ~Roleplay Information~ • Character Description • BrambleClan felines are usually very tough and loyal. They stick close to what they believe in and will do anything to protect the clan, even at the risk of their life. Even though they are taught to be meek, never underestimate these quick-witted felines. In the mist of battle, they fight with the strength of Starclan • Character Physical Traits • Warriors are usually very nimble and petite. They typically have short fur, usually shades of brown or grey to camouflage into the moor. BrambleClan cats are built for chasing down the fastest of prey, which consists mostly of rabbit. Because of this they are smaller than most cats, better built for running and taking down prey. Regulations • Respect • Respect is mandatory if you wish to remain in BrambleClan, any rank above you will be treated with full respect and good behavior. Failure to do so will result in a warning, punishment, or exile at worst. • Follow the Warrior Code • You are expected to follow the warrior code at ALL times. It is the way we are taught to fight, behave, and live. Without it the Clan would crumble. Failure to obey the code will result in punishment and exile at worst. • Double-Grouping • Double-grouping is a disgraceful and unforgivable act. It is disloyal and causes drama for both groups. If you are found double-grouping you will be exiled, if there is no evidence, yet multiple claims there will be a public vote. • Inactivity • Being active in the Clan is mandatory and failure to be active will result in you being removed from the wiki. Unless you are on vacation or busy and have notified the leaders, you will be removed without question. You must be active at least four days a week. • Powerplaying • Powerplaying is unacceptable and will not be tolerated whatsoever. If you are found using incorrect warrior fighting and using "magic or having powers" you will be excused from roleplaying with us for that day, and if it continues you will be punished. • Drama • Drama is a necessity in all groups, but being excessively dramatic is very annoying to those around you. If your going to have your OC injured or pass away, make sure it is reasonable and not because you disobeyed the rules, and consistent injuries or the drama will result in a punishment and if bad enough, exile. Only medicine cats may come up with prophecies and have visions. • Behavior • We allow you to goof off and have fun, but only if there are under five people roleplaying. If you are consistently messing around and disturbing/distracting others, you will be warned and if you continue to refuse, you will be excused from roleplay for the day. • Medicine Cats • Medicine cats are allowed to leave camp and no medicine cat is to be harmed if they enter our territory or it will result in the clanmate who hurt them to be severely punished. Medicine cats may have two apprentices at most and may have mates or kits. If a medicine cat is discovered to have had a kit, they will have their position temporarily revoked until the kit is an apprentice and can take care of itself. • Rules for Kits • Kits must roleplay and be active for two weeks before becoming apprentices Kits are not allowed to leave camp under any circumstances Kits who leave camp will be punished Kits must obey their mothers and clanmates no matter what • Rules for Apprentices • Apprenctices must roleplay and be active for three weeks before becoming warriors Apprentices may leave camp, as long as they have permission and are accompanied by a warrior Apprentices who leave camp without permission will be punished Apprentices are expected to obey their elders and preform tasks such as cleaning beds and more Apprentices may only go to gatherings once in a while, with the permission of their mentor Apprentices may only become warriors after completing their tests and succeeding • Consequences • Cleaning out dens No gathering Confinement to camp Ignored/excluded from Roleplay for a set period of time Demotion Exile Death Ranks Hierarchy ~Leader~ ~Deputy~ ~Medicine Cat (0/3)~ ~Medicine Cat Apprentice (0/3)~ ~Warriors~ ~Apprentices~ ~Queens~ ~Kits~ ~Elders~ • C O A L I T I O N S • • Allies • • Adversaries • • Q U E S T I O N S • Q: Can I have a rogue name? A: No, we are a traditional clan and only clan-names are allowed. Q: Can I give my OC powers, like Jayfeather and Dovepaw? A: Although it is in the warrior cat books, no, we categorize that as power-playing and even if you had to get powers, it would be the medicine cat who prophesied your powers. Q: If I leave can I return? A: No, leaving is a sign of disloyalty, and if you leave you will not be welcome to return. Q: Where is the camp? A: Camp is in Starried's den. Q: What should I do if someone is breaking the rules or I find them double-grouping? A: You should immediately tell someone, and report it to the deputy or leader, whether its on animal jam or on the wiki. Failure to do so and we discover you are keeping this secret could result in a demotion. • A P P L I C A T I O N S • • Joining Form • Name: Rank (Anything under deputy): Username: Breed: Moons Old: Healing Example (Only for medicine cats/apprentices, leave others blank): Hunting Example (Detailed): Fighting Example (Detailed): Past Groups: Why You Left Them: Appearance: OC Page (If you have one): • Alliance Form • Group Name/Link: Leader's Name and Username: Deputy's Name and Username: Member Count (Must be above 10): Orientation: Benefits for Both Groups: Why You Want to Ally With Us: • E D I T O R S • The only editors are Sagebrushes and BlackxFern. If you are found editing without permission you will have a conversation with the leaders and it could result in a punishment. If you are found vandalizing the page you will be reported, and if you are in the clan, exiled. To become an editor you must be skilled in delicate coding, if you can't code then don't bother requesting to become one, or else you might damage the page. Category:Clans